(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine protecting system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system for protecting an engine in which the driving power is transmitted through a variable reduction gear ratio belt, wherein when the belt is broken, occurrence of an abnormal revolution such as an overrun is prevented to protect the engine.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In a two-cycle engine used for a two-wheeled vehicle or a snow mobile, the driving power is transmitted through a variable reduction gear ratio belt (CVT) (see, for example, REX Service Manual, June 1989, Fuji Heavy Industries Ltd.).
In this two-cycle engine, when the variable reduction gear ratio belt is broken, it is apprehended that an abnormal revolution of the engine, for example, an overrun of the engine per se, will be caused.